Ms. Fleming
Ms. Fleming is a supporting character who appeared in the fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons of Teen Wolf. She was the human mathematics teacher at Beacon Hills High School who taught at the sophomore, junior, and senior level at the school. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 4 In Muted, Ms. Fleming was teaching a mathematics class that included Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and Malia Tate. She first called for volunteers to go up to the chalkboard to complete the math problems from the previous night's homework, but before anyone could raise their hand, she decided to volunteer Lydia, Malia, and Diego for them. Malia, who was still trying to get back into the swing of things at school after eight years of living in the Beacon Hills Preserve as a coyote, pointed out that she didn't volunteer, but Ms. Fleming retorted, "You did now," before gesturing for her to go up to the chalkboard. In Orphaned, Ms. Fleming was taking attendance for class when she noticed that Stiles Stilinski, Kira Yukimura, and Lydia Martin were absent and asked if anyone knew where they were. Malia earnestly remarked that she could try catching their scent, which confused the math teacher. Just then, Malia's superhuman hearing picked up Derek Hale trying to get her attention, and Malia stood up and gathered up her things to leave right as Ms. Fleming began the lecture. Even more confused, Ms. Fleming asked Malia if she needed to be excused from class, leading Malia to exasperatedly reply, "Yeah" before she marched out of the room, much to the class' surprise. Season 5 In Codominance, Ms. Fleming was taking attendance for class and asked if anyone knew where Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were, finding it highly suspicious that the two best friends were mysteriously absent on the same day. She went on to ask if anyone knew about Lydia Martin's extended absence from school as well, leading Theo Raeken to smugly reply that Lydia would be out for a while due to "medical issues," though, unbeknownst to Ms. Fleming, it was his attack on her that caused her to become catatonic and subsequently admitted to Eichen House. Season 6 In Superposition, she began passing out the graded exams to the class while she remarked that she was impressed by most of their test results, praising them for their study habits and their commitment to their education. However, she stated that everyone else needed to see her for help, giving Malia a serious look as she handed her the test, on which she had gotten a D-. Malia, who was struggling with her Werecoyote transformations ever since she lost her anchor, Stiles Stilinski, to the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, started to change, with her claws scratching her desk and a growl coming from within her chest. Lydia, seeing that Malia was losing control, turned to distract Ms. Fleming by asking her a question about the test, leading Ms. Fleming to reply, "I already told you, Lydia-- I don't give extra credit for alternate equations based on your own theoretical findings." As the teacher walked away, Lydia whispered to Malia to retract her claws before someone saw her Personality Ms. Fleming seems to be an intelligent woman who has a no-nonsense personality that gave her little patience when it came to her more rebellious students. She appears to be both tough and fair when it comes to her classes, praising the students who do well while offering help to those who struggle with the coursework. She also regularly showed exasperation with regards to the members of the McCall Pack constantly skipping school. Physical Appearance Ms. Fleming is an attractive middle-aged woman with olive-toned skin, dark brown curly hair, and dark brown eyes. She normally dressed in business casual attire at school, which included conservative heels, dress slacks, and simple blouses. Powers and Abilities As a human, Ms. Fleming had no powers to speak of, but she was clearly a very intelligent woman with an impressive understanding of mathematics. Weaknesses Ms. Fleming possessed the common weaknesses of humans, such as mortality. Etymology * Fleming: Fleming is a surname derived from the French flamanc, which means "Flemish person," referencing a person from the Flanders region of Belgium. Trivia * Ms. Fleming was the only mathematics teacher shown in the ''Teen Wolf'' series. Gallery Ms flemming muted.png Ms fleming orphaned.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Humans Category:Beacon Hills High School Employees Category:Female Characters